


Нечаянные сны

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Совместное чаепитие не только успокаивает, но и, возможно, объединяет души.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kudos: 3





	Нечаянные сны

**Author's Note:**

> возможно АУ  
Написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» весной 2013-го

— Тут всегда пять часов вечера, а значит — пора пить чай, — губы Сириуса Блэка растянулись в безумной улыбке.

Из пузатого чайника в чашечки тонкого китайского фарфора лился густой ароматный чай. Запах малины и еще чего-то острого и яркого коснулся ноздрей Кингсли. Блэк взял чашку за хрупкую ручку, поднес ко рту, сделал глоток и зажмурился, как довольный кот.

— Изумительно! Великолепно! — он вернул чашку на блюдце и поднял взгляд. — Кингсли, угощайся, что же ты?

Кингсли не мог ни пошевелиться, ни издать хотя бы звук.

— Ты не хочешь?.. Как жаль. Чай просто изумителен! Недаром в Азии его считают священным напитком. Или не считают?.. Помнится, была у меня одна знакомая японочка, изящная, словно фарфоровая статуэтка. Глаза, фигурка, ножки, попка, о, дорогой мой Кингсли, ты бы тоже оценил. Она вечно устраивала из чаепития настоящую церемонию!

Кингсли сильно сомневался, что этот бред имел хоть какое-то отношение к действительности. Блэк вдруг перестал улыбаться.

— Кстати, о японцах. Чай, Кингсли. Пить его совершенно не обязательно… — он подмигнул и начал таять, вместе со столом, цветастым чайником, тарелками и горкой мягких булочек.

* * *

Кингсли легко выплыл из сна и уставился в потолок. Японцы, чай — как раз сегодня предстояла встреча. Возможно, во сне он неосознанно вспоминал о ней, и опасения воплотились в словах Блэка. В любом случае, надо присмотреться повнимательнее. Кто знает этих азиатов? Отравить не отравят, но подмешать специальных трав, чтобы заставить согласиться на выгодные для них условия, могут. Кингсли взглянул на часы — шесть тридцать. Можно поспать час, но лучше еще раз внимательно ознакомиться с договором, пока не началась ежеутренняя кутерьма.

Когда он только занял свой пост, первые месяцы практически не спал. Письма, дела, бумаги — почти со всем приходилось разбираться лично. Перекладывать ответственность на других было рискованно — многие министерские чиновники во время войны поддерживали Волдеморта. Единственные, на кого можно было положиться — Уизли и члены Ордена Феникса. Друзья Поттера были слишком молоды и неопытны, поэтому серьезно помочь не могли. Всех остальных предстояло проверить. Ставленников Волдеморта убрать, найти замену, судить, разобраться. Горячие головы призывали отправлять в Азкабан всех, кто оказался замешан в делах Пожирателей. Но это было бы началом конца. Волшебников осталось слишком мало, и среди них не так много желающих работать в Министерстве. Кроме того, перед глазами Кингсли навечно застыл образ Сириуса Блэка — невинно осужденного, проведшего в Азкабане тринадцать лет. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы это повторилось.

Блэк в его снах, впрочем, спорил. Сидел на огромной раскидистой яблоне, качал босой ногой и вещал:

— Некоторым — я не говорю «всем» — но некоторым пара лет в Азкабане была бы очень полезна. Тем более, ты по доброте душевной убрал оттуда дементоров. Кстати, куда ты их отправил? Ладно, не важно… Ну вот, например, того же Долиша! Ведь очевидно же, что он лжец и лицемер, да и просто -дурак. Посадил бы ты его на годик в сырую камеру, глядишь, и поумнел бы. Или Малфои: на кой черт ты их на свободе оставил? Вот уж с кого спесь стоило сбить! Они бы на свои деньги все Министерство год могли содержать!

Кингсли просыпался от собственного смеха. Определенно, в словах Блэка было что-то рациональное, но последовать его совету Кингсли никак не мог. Да и Азкабан не резиновый, охранять всю эту ораву кто будет? Не дементоры же, на самом деле. Плевать, что говорят некоторые. Кингсли считал важным для себя ни в чем не уподобляться Пожирателям.

Утренняя рутина закрутила очень быстро. Разговоры, планы, письма, встречи — ни минуты отдыха. Бумажные самолетики, подписи, прошения… Уже к одиннадцати утра перед глазами начало рябить, заболела голова. Через пару часов он должен был отправиться на переговоры в Японию — как раз осталось время перекусить, прийти в себя. Кингсли прикрыл глаза, в сознании опять замаячила нахальная улыбка Блэка. Даже странно, что он запомнил ее — за время их близкого знакомства тот улыбался так всего лишь раз.

Забавно… Сириус Блэк и он — тоже в какой-то мере чистокровный «блэк». Сириус иногда говорил, что они «почти родственники», и тут же перебивал сам себя, что «почти» не считается, и лез с пьяными поцелуями. Иногда казалось, что это было совсем-совсем недавно, а иногда — что Блэк ему просто приснился.

Кингсли помассировал виски и поднялся: некогда рассиживаться. Надо зайти в Отдел Тайн и попросить у Билла тот артефакт, что они нашли в поместье Лестрейнджей. Если верить докладу, он мог выявить, не подмешано ли что-нибудь в напитки или еду. Сейчас Кингсли было не до воспоминаний и глупых сожалений. Тем более — о чем тут можно сожалеть?

* * *

…Блэк сидел на Гриммо фактически безвылазно. Пил, ругался с портретом мамаши, шпынял домовика и сходил с ума от безделья и беспокойства. Грюм и Дамблдор приказывали ему сидеть на месте, но как это возможно с таким шилом в заднице? Сбежав из одной тюрьмы, он оказался в другой — со своими дементорами.

Видеть, как еще молодой и крепкий мужчина превращается в старика, было тяжело. Кингсли, когда являлся в штаб, рассказывал ему новости, разговаривал. Блэк слушал его, хмурился, но не проявлял особого интереса, даже вопросы не задавал.

— Магглы на самом деле очень интересные. Радуются как дети, если им показать простейший «Орхидеус». Магия для них — безобидные фокусы.

— Пока они не начинают умирать от нее, — хмуро заметил Блэк.

Он откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Между бровей залегла складка. От него несло выпивкой, и, похоже, он не брился уже неделю. Совсем себя запустил. Хотя это как раз не странно. Зачем что-то делать, если тебя все равно никто не видит, кроме закадычного друга, который опять уехал по делам.

— Держись, Блэк! Вот увидишь: поймаем Петтигрю, и снова сможешь свободно гулять.

— Это я его должен поймать! Я, а не вы!

— Если он сюда заглянет — обязательно поймаешь.

— Смеешься… — огрызнулся Блэк. — Я бы на твоем месте задумался вот о чем: ты же действующий аврор? Что ж ты не доложишь начальнику о беглом преступнике?

— Я тут не единственный аврор, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему ни я, ни Тонкс никогда тебя не выдадим.

— Слово Дамблдора преобладает над любыми законами? — хмыкнул Блэк.

— У военного времени законы свои.

— Тем не менее, если все раскроется, тебе самому придется узнать, как живется в Азкабане.

— Если бы я не любил риск, не был бы аврором.

— Если бы ты не любил риск, ты бы никогда не оказался в Ордене Феникса. Но вообще — какого черта ты тут делаешь, Кингсли? Тихий вечер — самое время побыть с любимой девушкой.

— Может, мне просто захотелось выпить чаю с хорошим, умным волшебником.

Блэк хмыкнул и приказал Кричеру подавать чай.

— Главное, чтобы яду не подсыпал, — нахмурился Блэк, принюхиваясь к поднимающемуся над чашкой пару.

— Кричер тебе не враг и при всем желании не может навредить.

— Ну да, конечно! Да этот пакостник только и думает, как бы сделать гадость. Если бы не прямой запрет, он бы уже выдал Волдеморту и меня, и этот дом. Мы ходим по краю пропасти, Кингсли. — Блэк вертел чашку с горячим чаем в руке. Как только не обжигался?

Кингсли отпил немного и поморщился — слишком крепкий и потому отвратительно горький. Даже вкус почти не чувствовался. Он поставил чашку на стол.

— Нет никакой пропасти, Сириус. Все идет как должно. Сначала всегда тяжело, но за ночью приходит рассвет. Я верю, что Бог на нашей стороне, он не допустит победы Волдеморта!

— Министерство против нас, Волдеморт собирает силы, дементоры, оборотни, великаны — все переходят на его сторону. Мы проигрываем. Ты выбрал чертовски неудачное время для мыслей о религии. Будда бы не одобрил.

— Мы не проигрываем, и я не верю в Будду.

— Ну да, вместо Будды у тебя Дамблдор! — Блэк горько рассмеялся. — Знаешь, как это все надоело? Сидеть здесь без дела! И Снейп еще этот, и…

— Надо просто подождать!

— Не могу! Не хочу ждать! — он вскочил и бросился к выходу.

— Блэк, ты сошел с ума! Блэк! — Кингсли схватил его за руку.

Блэк выскользнул, обернулся, замер, вжавшись спиной в дверь, и заорал:

— Убирайся! Убирайся из моего дома!

— Нет. Блэк, ты не в себе. Что ты творишь? Подумай о нас, подумай, мать твою, о Гарри.

— О Гарри я думаю всегда. Всегда-всегда-всегда… — он зажмурился и ударился затылком о дверь. В ресницах заблестели слёзы.

— Сириус, перестань…

Кингсли совершенно неожиданно для себя неловко обнял его. Они оба были высокие, почти одного роста, но сейчас Блэк казался намного меньше и значительно младше. Кингсли просто хотелось поддержать даже не друга, а просто сторонника, единомышленника, который находился в тяжелом эмоциональном состоянии. И он совершенно не ожидал, что Блэк его поцелует. В шею, чуть ниже серьги. И уж тем более не ожидал, что не отпрянет, а прижмет его к себе сильнее. И того, что будет дальше, тоже никак не ожидал.

Блэк целовался неловко, торопливо. Его руки дрожали и путались в складках просторной мантии. Кингсли осторожно гладил его по спине, ощущая под пальцами острые лопатки. Он не был уверен, что такая близость нужна ему, но в какой-то момент понял, что Блэку она просто необходима. Сириус дышал все тяжелее, целовал медленнее, пока не замер. И тогда Кингсли взял инициативу на себя и аппарировал вместе с ним в спальню.

…Кингсли разбудило солнце. Накануне он не заметил, что в комнате не зашторены окна. Его одежда валялась на полу среди пустых бутылок и прочего хлама. А на смятых простынях спал Блэк. Должно быть, его тоже разбудил свет — он потянулся, открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда Кингсли видел его улыбку. Нахальную и беспечную…

* * *

Японцы кланялись и улыбались. Улыбались и кланялись, прикладывая к груди сложенные ладони. Словно куклы. Очень-очень нужные куклы. Мистер Акари и его помощник Такео — крупные японские торговцы.

После войны денег у Министерства осталось мало, гоблины не давали влезать в сейфы бывших Пожирателей, да и в целом у них был зуб на новую власть. Вели себя так, словно Кингсли лично разнес Гринготтс и украл дорогущего дракона, специально натасканного на грабителей.

С одной стороны, это было понятно: если бы власть и гоблины смогли договориться — доверие к банку было бы подорвано. Клиенты бы ушли и забрали с собой свое золото и артефакты. Попрятали бы по поместьям да тайникам. Те же Малфои, к примеру. Как раз они-то и выделили часть собственных средств в помощь Министерству, только это была капля в море. А с другой — ужасно хотелось прижать этих злобных тварей, сидящих на лежащих годами горах золота, которые никому не нужны и уже никогда не понадобятся. Надо будет с ними разобраться, но позже, когда Министерство оправится от войны, и можно будет разговаривать с гоблинами на равных.

Япония была баснословно богата, в том числе и одаренными магами. Хотя и расположилась на другом конце света, вести с ней дела было выгодно. Японцам требовались ингредиенты в промышленных масштабах. Кингсли даже страшно было представить, для чего. Советники говорили о каком-то эликсире молодости, секретах восточной медицины и зельеварения. Кингсли в это не верил, но главное, что взамен они давали золото. Много золота. Как раз хватило бы восстановить Хогсмид, Хогвартс, помочь сиротам и тем, кто потерял на войне близких. А акромантулы еще народятся, единороги вновь отрастят шерсть на хвостах, и в теплицах созреет урожай свежих мандрагор. Вопрос был только в цене. И именно о ней и об условиях поставок договориться пока не удавалось.

Молодая японка в традиционной одежде поклонилась и протянула Кингсли чашку. Чай пах завлекательно вкусно, по-домашнему. Артефакт заметно нагрелся — похоже, сон все же оказался вещим. Кингсли притворился, что сделал глоток, и поставил чашку на низкий столик. Японцы, украдкой наблюдающие за ним, тоже сделали по глотку и тоже поставили чашки на стол.

— Возвращаясь к делу… — начал Кингсли.

Но его остановили.

— Нет-нет, Шеклболт-сан, никаких дел сейчас обсуждать нельзя. Чай — чтобы отдыхать. Все остальное потом.

— Тогда о другом, — Кингсли покрутил кольцо в ухе. — Любой английский маг, даже если отправляется к друзьям, берет с собой особый артефакт. Сущая безделица — показывает, что в воде или пище нет ничего магического, и, знаете… Мне кажется, вы проявили ко мне неслыханное неуважение.

Такео поднялся.

— Вы оскорбляете нас своими подозрениями…

Кингсли последовал его примеру:

— А мне кажется, это вы оскорбляете меня — подмешивая в чай состав, который должен сделать меня более сговорчивым.

— Этого не может быть! — Акари посмотрел на Такео. — Это правда? Вы действительно…

— Он наверняка сам подсыпал себе в чашку что-нибудь, чтобы опозорить нас и выбить себе выгодные условия!

— И когда же я успел это сделать? Все происходило на ваших глазах.

— Прошу нас простить… — Акари подхватил Такео под руку и вывел из комнаты.

Их не было несколько напряженных минут. После чего Акари вернулся. Один.

— Шеклболт-сан, я приношу извинения за этот инцидент. Виновный будет наказан. В знак примирения позвольте преподнести вам дар, — он поклонился и раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежала маленькая коробочка. — Это самый дорогой и самый редкий чай в мире. Его готовят из почек чайного куста, что растет в Запретной долине. Говорят, выпив этого чая, можно во сне встретиться со своим будущим и разрешить неразрешимую задачу.

— Благодарю.

— К сожалению, даже этот инцидент не позволяет нам предложить вам лучшую цену. Увы, нам просто невыгодно…

Все же они договорились. Не так, как Кингсли хотел, но можно было сказать, что получилось неплохо. Даже оппозиции было не к чему придраться. Он так устал, что решил не заходить в Министерство и сразу вернулся домой. Прежде чем раздеться, ощупал карманы и наткнулся на подаренную Акари коробочку. Ее гладкие бока были искусно расписаны цветами и деревьями. Пальцы чуть покалывало, но опасности Кингсли не почувствовал и открыл коробочку.

На вид чай был самым обычным. Ничем особенным не пах. Кингсли достал любимый чайник, доставшийся еще от бабушки. Старая ведьма обожала гонять чаи, сидя на веранде своего дома, пока тот не сожгли Пожиратели смерти. Она сама же составляла сборы — тоже в своем роде волшебство. При помощи обычных трав бабушка творила настоящие чудеса, совершенно не пользуясь магией.

Кингсли вскипятил воду, вымыл чайник, ополоснул его кипятком и заварил чай. По кухне поплыл аромат, он раскрывался, вился, щекотал нос. Рот наполнился слюной.

Все проблемы вдруг показались далекими и неважными. Кингсли налил себе чашку, устроился на стуле и сделал первый глоток. Чай был довольно вкусным, с нотками любимых фруктов, и напоминал сразу все чаи, которые Кингсли когда-либо доводилось пить. Одной чашки показалось мало, и он налил себе еще. Приятное тепло разлилось по венам, стало клонить в сон.

Кингсли заглянул в опустевшую чашку — чаинки на дне сложились в фигурку собаки.

* * *

— Я же предупреждал, — Блэк сидел на столе в тесной кожаной куртке и курил. Вот это было неожиданно. Кингсли раньше не видел Блэка курящим. — Ну вот на кой черт ты выпил этот чай? Министр, а ведь дурень-дурнем. А проверить?

— Я проверил, — ответил Кингсли и удивился. Ему впервые удалось что-то сказать в этом сне.

— Ничего ты не проверил! Лучше бы невыразимцам отнес!

— Я говорю с тобой… — пробормотал Кингсли. Пошевелил головой, руками, а потом сделал шаг вперед и поймал Блэка за руку. Она была теплой, настоящей, живой. Под пальцами быстро-быстро бился пульс.

— Не надо было… — Блэк не пытался вытащить руку, но глаза у него были печальными.

— Почему?

— Сон должен оставаться сном, а это уже…

— Не совсем сон.

Кингсли сильнее сжал руку Блэка, и тот поморщился. А потом усмехнулся и осторожно провел ладонью по его груди. Совсем как тогда. Прикосновение было настоящим.

— Еще подсядешь на этот чай, а ты ведь даже не знаешь, где находишься, — тихо сказал Блэк.

— И где же?

Блэк не ответил.

— Что-то у меня уже подозрение, что ты не совсем умер…

— Может быть, — ухмыльнулся Блэк, и Кингсли придвинулся ближе.

— Тогда я тебя найду.

— Долго придется искать...

* * *

Сириус обещал, что все получится. Говорил, что, если связь достаточно сильна… А она сильна! Кингсли даже не представлял, куда уж сильнее. Сон и явь окончательно смешались в его голове. Если он привязался к Блэку достаточно сильно — все получится. Если нет… Возможно, у него отомрет плоть на руке, или он сам сдохнет. Но Кингсли почему-то решил, что либо сегодня, либо никогда. Он вцепился пальцами левой руки в ледяной камень арки и протянул вторую за вуаль. Руку пронзил холод, студеный ветер, казалось, содрал с костей плоть, но Кингсли не шевелился. Он ждал, когда почувствует рукопожатие с той стороны. А это произойдет. Обязательно произойдет. Надо только немного потерпеть.


End file.
